The Candle in the Dark
by XxJeweliaxX
Summary: When a certain Yoshiki is afflicted with the Darkness, is it possible to escape? With the help of Ayumi Shinozaki, maybe... if she isn't killed in the process. Not very good at summaries. DISCONTINUED, PLEASE SEE THE CANDLE IN THE DARK - REWRITTEN TO CONTINUE READING
1. Chapter 1: Separation

There was just something about that room that gave me the creeps.

The door looked as though it had been beaten off the hinges, and a dead corpse greeted us quite quickly in the doorway. But of course, it wasn't something I was going to mention. Things were already bad enough, and I didn't want him to turn back just because of a bad feeling. We had gotten too far to give up the search now. Before entering, though, I decided it'd be best to leave another candle by the doorway.

Following him into the room, I saw that the room really wasn't all too bad. It was a tornado safe house (since we were on the lower part of the first floor), filled with a bit of dry food, water bottles, and sleeping bags. It was practically heaven compared to everything else. Even Yoshiki let out a quiet "Hallelujah". We both grabbed some dry food (though Kishinima had to scrape moss off of his, we still couldn't resist) and stuffed it down our throats, washing it down with water. It felt like years since I had last eaten. When finished, we wrapped up the remaining food in a cloth (a.k.a., Kishinuma's jacket) and laid down on a sleeping bag. We were side to side, staring at each other, and I really don't know why. It made me feel safer when he was around, though I barely even knew him. He turned over on his back after some time, but I continued facing him.

"This would be a great base with some work", he said to no one in particular. "Move the infirmary beds down here, and we can keep supplies in the storage chest over there…:" I couldn't help but listen to him blabber on to himself, though after that he said nothing of note. Slowly, I started to drift asleep, and for the first time, without any interruptions.

The soft outlines of a voice woke me up. At first, I thought it was Kishinuma, but I noticed that it was female. I opened my eyes, and looked around the room to find nothing, yet the voice wouldn't stop talking. It was nothing my mind could comprehend, or any mind, for that matter. It sounded like complete gibberish. I got up, grabbed the bag and decided while I look for him, I'd try to find the voice.

The air in the hallway smelled of fresh blood, which didn't help how worried I was. It seemed… darker than usual. Each time I lit a candle, it was extinguished by the wind, so I relied heavily on natural light (including lightning) and little lamps turned on in rooms. My footsteps echoed so loudly that I couldn't even hear myself think, and the smell of blood was rushing through my nose more and more. "Kishinima-kun? Helloooo?", I tried calling out, but each time there was no response. I eventually stopped and sank down to the ground, wishing I didn't have to be alone.

The sudden _thump _of metal hitting the ground was what woke me up. The air felt different, colder, and as I opened my eyes, I noticed that this wasn't the shelter, but… the infirmary. I rubbed my eyes, noticing it was just the lamp falling off the table. Wait, if I was here, then where the heck was Shinozaki? How long have I been here? _How _did I get here? The questions rushed through my head as I stood up and looked around. There wasn't much here, except for a diary or something that just wouldn't budge, and the pages wouldn't turn either. One I figured the room had been searched, I went for the door, but the second I touched the handle, the room… froze, as though everything but me was in slow motion. Turning around, I saw a creepy black mist coming towards me, and screamed when it pinned me on the ground, and 'poured' itself inside me.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking a Break From Terror

A/N: Sorry I didn't upload much! Everything's pretty busy with school coming up. And it seems I had forgotten the disclaimer last chapter!

Disclaimer: Corpse Party and it's characters are owned by Team GrisGris

My mind was foggy. My thoughts seemed to be swirling, and I could barely make anything out except for the outline of a voice. It was repetitive, and seemed to be familiar. I tried to make it out, but it was difficult because I was being shaken. But, everything seemed to come clear after a hard slap on my face.

"Ow!", I yelped, grabbing my cheek and noticing Shinozaki. She seemed to be furious, and her eyes were starting to water. "You stupid jerk!", she yelled, whacking me in the shoulder before tears started dripping. I slowly sat up next to her, still clutching my cheek. "Nice to see you too…", I slightly grumbled. "Where were you? Here I am, searching everywhere for hours, while you're here taking a nap on the floor!" I decided it was best to be quiet and let her get it all out, because an argument was the last thing we needed. "I can't believe you just left! Have you ever heard of leaving a _note?!_ How dare you leave me alone like that! I hate-"

"Shinozaki, just calm down. I woke up here a little earlier. I don't know how I got here, but let's just get out, okay?" She still seemed a bit angry, but stopped crying and nodded. "At least… nothing happened", she said between hics. No longer was she making eye contact. I stood up, offering a hand to help her up. She was hesitant, but took it, and I noticed her left knee was bloody and bruised, making her a bit wobbly on the way up.

"Are you… alright?" She nodded, but winced once they started moving and grabbed onto his jacket. "Let's just get back to the shelter." I looked sadly back at her knee and motioned towards the bed. She sat.

I was bad at being mad at people.

It's odd, but I never could be mad at someone for very long. And Kishinima was no exception.

I also couldn't help but look at the big red mark on his cheek. My hand was still sore from when I slapped him. And I guess the yelling didn't help… who knows what happened in here. Considering he was out, it couldn't have been good...

He soon came back with a bit of medical items in hand**:** rubbing alcohol, white cloth, and a pin like thing. He knelt in front of me, grabbing the rubbing alcohol and dabbing the cloth with it. I sighed, wishing we could just get back. The room seemed cold, and the air was crisp, making me shiver. He set the cloth softly on my knee, and I winced. It was nothing too horrible, but it did sting.  
"What happened, anyway?", he asked, setting the alcohol down and grabbed the pin. I noticed, beneath his jacket, the hem of his shirt seemed a bit… shorter. I decided to shake it off. "There was just a piece of metal I tripped on. I thought I heard you and-", I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. He took the cloth and wrapped it around my knee (I felt odd about the contact, to be honest) and used the pin to keep it together. It helped, I will admit, but it felt old knowing that it was from… but I guess it was comfortable.

"Sorry we don't have anything else, but it should do for now" He got up, once again lending a hand to me. I shook my head; even though it was selfish, I _really _didn't want to walk back. I rubbed my eyes, and he sighed and sat next to me. "We could go later… I'm just tired", I yawned for the extra effect. Him being him, he agreed.

He then asked me to get up from the bed, which was odd. But I then noticed two beds were right next to each other, and he was starting to move one away from it. For some reason, I really just wanted to keep them how they were… I mean, considering last time, I kinda just wanted him… close, and not on the other side of the room. "You don't have to…" I said and sighed, because he had already moved the bed. I then remembered about the bag, or Kishinima's jacket, and grabbed it from the desk. I had packed a few extra things, like a blanket and a little lighter I found. I waved the blanket at him, and he shook his head. "I can use my jacket, no worries", he said, grabbing the jacket. Sighing, I wrapped the blanket around me, but didn't fall asleep. I looked over and noticed he had the same problem.

It felt like I was drifting off when I heard a whisper. It was pitch black, since Kishinima turned off the light a little earlier. I got up, looking in my skirt pocket for the lighter. I flicked it on, and noticed that the bed by Kishinima seemed… foggy. Black foggy. I kinda just stared at it for a while. It was so… off.

_**Do you really think that they'd give a second thought about you not being there when they leave?**_

THe blackish mist now was in the shape of those cheesy halloween ghosts, and seemed to be whispering into his ear. What the heck was this?

_**Once she finds him, you'll just be the delinquent again.**_

I slowly walked up to the mist, making mental notes of what it was saying, and whacked it with the nearest item: a lamp. It seemed to disintegrate into the air. I looked down, and surprisingly saw a couple tears down Kishinima's face. That's a sight I never thought, or wanted to see. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "Are you okay? What was that stuff?", I asked. He flipped over to my direction and answered. "I'm fine. And that? Definitely the biggest Debby Downer I know", he rubbed his eyes and sat up next to me. "Can we… move the beds?" I said quietly after a moment of silence. He nodded slowly, getting up and moving both beds were they originally were. "I'll take the wall", he said, climbing onto his bed and using the jacket as a blanket. I climbed up as well to mine, and though he couldn't see, I slightly smiled to myself. I lifted up his jacket slightly to make sure he was asleep, and gave him some of the blanket.

When I woke up, I was grateful I fell asleep. I turned around (with difficulty, for some reason the blanket made it's way slightly over here) and noticed she was still sleeping. She was pretty when she slept, her face was soft and gentle. I wish she could be like that more… I sighed and got off the bed with some maneuvering. There wasn't much I could do. Considering "yesterday" (if there was any time in this place), I assumed leaving would be insane. But… I'd hate to be a bother. She needed all the sleep she could get. So I clicked on the lamp and grabbed the pencil from my back pocket and decided I'd use the back of the newspaper just to write. I really wish I had my guitar. It was really the only thing I liked to do. Anyway, I figured I'd write some of those little notes for people.

**Just Some Notes - 1**

**There's a tornado shelter.**

**2nd floor, by a creepy door. 4th to your right. Though we used most of it, there is a bit we left. Beds are in there, water bottles, it's enough to keep people alive. **

**My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma. I'm a second year at Kisaragi academy. Currently, I am with Ayumi Shinozaki, also a second year. We were brought her (most likely, as you were as well) from the Sachiko Ever After charm with a group of people: Satoshi Mochida, his little sister Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzomoto, Morshige Sakutaro, Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shino-**

"Nice handwriting there", Shinozaki said, leaning a bit over me (very nerve wracking) to read what I was writing. "Thanks.." I mumbled, folding up the paper and putting it into my pant's pocket. Though I really didn't 'not' like her being there, I'd done it so she'd move because my gut was feeling weird. It took her a second, but she sat next to me (wincing when her knee moved), a _little _close, and smiled.

"Glad nothing else happened to you…", she said. I wondered if she had an odd dream or something, because she was being particularly… nice. A little too nice since it was me…

Review Responses:

Guest (we'll call them Al): Thank you! I will continue, as you can see by this chapter :P

Taryn: Cliffhangers are what I do! And I know what you mean... bleh.

A/N: Next chapter should be up next Wednesday!


	3. Author's Note: DISCONTINUED

Alright, alright... So I know it's been a while since I've updated. Well, I have my reasons for that. For one, It's honestly hard to write in the same format I did months ago. And two, well, life. I've decided to rewrite this whole thing from the SECOND they get to Heavenly Host, but it won't be on this specific story. The story name itself is: "The Candle in the Dark REWRITTEN", the link is: s/10878438/1/The-Candle-in-the-Dark-REWRITTEN

I apologize for any inconveniences this has caused, but I promise, I will not and probably can NEVER get rid of the new one, you know? Anyway, hasta luego, and see you later. Hopefully.

~Jewelquake


End file.
